Talk:Trai Kanossi
Is this really a part of SWE? I've never heard of neither the Sagitta Imperium or Trai Lanossi... --Jagtai 09:50, 2 February 2008 (UTC) *Yes, it is. Trai (the character) holds a large influence on Cadden's bio. He was also a long-time member on the old boards, with a large majority of his RPing being in my threads (due to our online friendship extending back further beyond the SOE boards). I've been trying to coerce him into returning for some time, now. And, maybe, just maybe, this is the point of said return. Not likely, but I can dream. :P --Cadden Blackthorne 18:00, 2 February 2008 (UTC) **That explains why it looked like the work of a n00b (no offense to Trai - alot of SWG stuff looked like the work of n00bs). Just checking. Thanks :) --Jagtai 21:13, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ***I created this wiki page primarily for the support of Cadden, although (I'm sure you've noticed) that it does not yet contain any info in regards to him. He's trying to convince me I should role play here now. However, as you've pointed out so bluntly, my writing skills are sub-par. It's not easy to summarize six millennia in a few paragraphs either (for me, at least.) -- Trai Kanossi 01:00, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ****I wasn't referring to your writing, Trai, I was referring to the SWG syndrome of making one's character(s) uber. I don't think your writing skills are sub-par. Nor are you the only one with an uber character *looks at Cadden and Halomek :P* --Jagtai 11:09, 3 February 2008 (UTC) *****At least my uber character has been around for several years. :P (Actually, now that I think about it, the general concept for the character has been around much longer than SWG/SWE has... woah... talk about reminiscing....)--Cadden Blackthorne 18:46, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ******None of my characters started out uber. Like Cadden's, mine have a long history of RPing behind them. I've even got the saved threads to back it up... so there. :P --Halomek 19:09, 3 February 2008 (UTC) *****Ah I see. Well, I've had this character for about 8-9 years or so. Yes, he is 'uber' in the following ways: a) he does not age, b) he's had a very long time to learn about the Force (along with many other subjects.) However, he is in no way invincible. Even though he's had such a long time to learn about the Force, he did not have formal training until around 3500 BBY, which was limited to basic lightsaber training and construction, and again around 500 BBY for a little more training. I would say, at the time of the Battle of Yavin, he'd be no better than the average Jedi Master from the Old Republic council, with the possible exception that his link to the Force is stronger, allowing him greater endurance in prolonged use of the Force. That aside, you are all of course entitled to your opinions, but I am not afraid to create a character to my liking even if others consider it 'n00b.' I like to call it imagination. Also, I will not bring Trai Kanossi into any thread where he is not explicitly invited; I've no desire to unbalance anyone's plots/threads. Thanks for you time. --- Trai Kanossi 00:44, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ******Ah. Well, the age thing was the only real beef I had with your character. Regardless, I look forward to reading your work, and perhaps even write with you :) --Jagtai 06:49, 4 February 2008 (UTC) *******Oh, don't take the age thing so sourly. Technically, the Nomad Soul is over 6,000 years old. And Cadden ages at half the rate of a normal human. :P Not too hard pressed to see long-lived beings in the galaxy, from any species. I mean, if little green muppets can live up to 900 years old (on average), then I think we could have some twist of fate or the like have someone ~ 2.5 the size be 6,000 years old. :P --Cadden Blackthorne 08:00, 4 February 2008 (UTC)